Pink Warrior
by AkyraStar
Summary: For some reason, the Akatsuki are after Sakura Haruno. What happens when she is captured during a battle? And what does she discover in the Akatsuki base?
1. Prisoner

**AN: **Okay so this is my first fanfiction. I know its kinda short but its kinda a preveiw. If people like this then I'll update it with a longer chapter. I have no idea wheither this is excellent, decent, or crappy so plz read and reveiw!

This story takes place in Naruto Shippuden, during Sakura and Lady Chiyo's fight with Sasori. He has his Iron Sand out but Sakura hasn't started punching it around yet. I think Sasori is a little OOC but I need him to have some emotion. Pretty, pretty please read and review!

Sasuske: And AkyraStar doesn't own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does.

Me: Huh? What are you doing here? You're not in this story, at least not yet.

Sasuske: Hn. Following orders. Just get on with the story.

Sakura gasped as the puppet that had defended her from Sasori's Iron Sand collapsed. Chiyo grunted as she released her puppet arm that was now infested with Iron Sand. Sasori chuckled at the elder's frustration. "Lady Chiyo! Use me as your puppet to beat him!" Sasori's head whipped around to face the pink-haired Leaf-nin who was becoming quite the nuisance. He scowled, then said, "This fight has gone on long enough." Sakura was helpless to stop the block of Iron Sand that flew at Lady Chiyo. She knew the elder was alive because she heard her moan, but as Sakura raced towards Chiyo, Sasori intervened. His Iron Sand surrounded the medic and swarmed in so close she couldn't move for fear of the fatal poison. She was trapped. The Akatsuki puppet master smirked as he walked towards his prisoner, his mission complete. Sakura gulped as he came towards her, raising a kunai in his hand. She was completely immobilized. Helpless. Terrified. "This fight is over. I win."

Sasori watched her flinch as he brought the kunai close to her throat. He saw her confusion when he sliced her arm instead of her throat. "Why did you do that? You could've simply killed me but you – aah!" The Iron Sand moved away as she collapsed. Sakura's vision blurred as she watched him put away the kunai, recall the Iron Sand, and dismiss his puppet. She began to lose consciousness when he knelt beside her. Sasori whispered in her ear, "I was hoping you would come to fight me, and you did. Saves me the trouble of hunting you down." "Huh?" Sasori chuckled as the pink-haired kuinoichi fainted. Granny Chiyo woke up long enough to watch her grandson carry off Sakura. "No…" she murmured before she completely drifted away.

Deidara winced. First, that sand jinchuriki crushed every bone in his left arm. Now, Hatake Kakashi severely burns and leaves a huge gash down his other arm. "Darned Chidori," he muttered. His plan to lure out the nine-tails jinchuriki had worked, a bit too well. Thanks to Kakashi, Deidara had lost Gaara's body and was now fighting for his life. He decided Sasori had had plenty of time to accomplish his mission. _"Time to clear out," _he thought. After sending out several explosive birds to distract the two Leaf shinobi searching for him, Deidara quickly snuck away.

~~In a cave, some distance from the site of the battle~~

Sakura moaned. She had a killer headache and the idiot kicking her side wasn't helping. She was going to pound his head in. After a nap. "Get up, Pinky. Now." Or not. Sakura opened her eyes. And squeezed them shut again. Swinging her fist forward, she slammed Deidara in the face. "Get away from me, creep!" "Ow! Little brat! You're gonna heal my nose too, Pinky!" Sakura sat up at this. "Stop calling me Pinky. And why would I heal you after what you did to Gaara?" Looking around, she saw Deidara's crushed arm, bleeding shoulder, and broken nose. She also saw Sasori's chakra strings that would prevent her escape. Before she could say or do anything else, Sasori said to her, "You're a prisoner of the Akatsuki now. You will do as we say if you wish to remain unharmed as you have so far. That includes healing the idiot Deidara." Sakura stared at the rogue-nin in horror. She didn't want to heal the enemy who had hurt Gaara. _"And what do they mean, prisoner? What could they want from me? _Deidara smirked at her obvious terror. "Now Pinky… Hurry up and heal me!" Sakura took a deep, trembling breath and replied, "I know it's useless to try and escape or fight you. So I'll heal you. But I'm not fixing your nose. You deserved that." Sasori was the one smirking this time, impressed by her defiance. Deidara just gaped and glared at both of them. The puppet master released some of the chakra strings to allow the pink-haired medic to move to Deidara. Raising her hands to his right arm and shoulder, Sakura summoned her chakra and concentrated on his wounds. He hands began to glow green and the wounds began to heal. Sasori's eyes widened at the amount of chakra she was able to muster. _"There is surely still some poison in her system, but she can still heal Deidara? She might be useful after all… "Sakura's_ eyes widened as she realized the extent of the damage. Her chakra began to waiver. "I can't heal it completely. I-I don't have enough ch-chakra. You should be able to u-use your right arm th-though." Deidara used said arm to catch her as she collapsed. He stared at her limp form and said to his partner, "What now?" "We go back to base."


	2. Pinkie

Hiya! I want to say thank you to blackfiregirl65 for my single review! I appreciate it. And thank you to Sakura-chan65! She added Pink Warrior to her favorite stories list! :D Also, I was wondering how long is a good length chapter? I apologize for the weird/crappy format of the previous chapter. Ya... I tried to fix that this time around. So... On with the Disclaimer!

Naruto: AkyraStar doesnt own Naruto (thank goodness)

Me: That hurts Naruto, now im gonna kill you in my story!

Naruto: 0_0

~X~

xxx

Sakura moaned. She was dizzy and her head was spinning. It didn't help that the ground beneath her wouldn't stop swaying. Where was she anyway? Sakura couldn't remember a thing. Opening her eyes, she instantly regretted it. For the ground that wouldn't stop swaying wasn't actually ground. The ground was actually a substantial distance below her. What she was laying on, Sakura wasn't sure. But it was white, and flying. Realizing this, Sakura moaned again. "Hey Pinkie. Quit moaning already." Hearing Deidara's voice, her eyes snapped open. Sitting up, Sakura glared at him, her memory returning. "I thought I told you to stop calling me Pinkie." He just laughed at her, and replied, "You did but I chose not to listen. And don't move around too much, wouldn't want you to fall off." The pink-haired kuinoichi took a moment to look around and noticed she was on what appeared to be a decently sized clay bird. The bird made a swooping turn and Sakura squealed and immediately clung to the kneeling Deidara. This made the S-rank criminal oddly happy. He didn't let her know that though. Sakura said something that was muffled by the fact she was pressing her face into Deidara's cloak. "What was that, Pinkie? I couldn't understand you." Pulling her face away from him, the medic repeated. "How long are we going to be on this stupid bird? And where's Sasor- eep!" The end of her sentence was lost to an incoherent noise as the bird made another swooping turn. Deidara actually did laugh as she pressed her face back into his cloak. "Not too fond of heights are you? Don't worry Pinkie; we've only got about 20 minutes left. And don't worry about Sasori." "I'm serious, stop calling me Pinkie. Or I'll break more than your nose. If I survive this stupid bird…" Sakura's last sentence was barely heard by Deidara, as she muttered it into his cloak. The blonde Akatsuki member mused over the fact that the pink haired spitfire was so afraid of heights, she was willing to cling tightly to her enemy. He could definitely use that to his advantage.

~X~

~X in the cave where Sakura and Sasori fought X~

~X~

"No! Granny Chiyo, you have to be wrong! There's no way Sakura would be kidnapped by the Akatsuki! She can't be gone, she can't be." Naruto's angry outburst slipped away into sobs. "I can't lose her too." Chiyo bent her head, upset that she had allowed her grandson to take the lively medic. "I'm sorry Naruto. There was nothing I could do. I've done so much wrong in my life. And I let so much wrong happen. Maybe I can do something to amend for that though." With that, the Sand elder knelt beside Gaara. Kankuro, who had joined Kakashi and the others in the cave, along with a large amount of Sand nin, gasped. "Lady Chiyo! You can't use that jutsu!" "Yes I can, Kankuro. I'm dying anyway. Promise me you'll save Sakura, Naruto." The blonde shinobi seemed confused as he replied, "I promise Granny Chiyo. I promise." Chiyo smiled and put her hands on Gaara's unmoving chest. Her hands began to glow with chakra and her life force flowed into the Kazekage. All gathered watched silently as Lady Chiyo completed the jutsu that exchanged her life for Gaara's. Kankuro stepped forward and caught her now lifeless body. Gaara's eyes slowly opened and focused on Naruto, who was kneeling beside him. "You saved me, didn't you." It wasn't a question, but Naruto replied anyway. "Ya, we did. Kakashi, Sakura, Granny Chiyo, and I." Gaara looked around but did not see the pink-haired medic. "Where is Sakura?" The blonde looked away and wouldn't answer. Kakashi stepped in to explain. "She was taken prisoner by Sasori of the Akatsuki." The others, who hadn't heard this yet, were shocked. Those who knew Sakura gasped, upset that their friend was a captive of the bloodthirsty organization. Kakashi bowed his head for a moment before continuing. "I already sent out my nin-dogs to search for her. And here comes Pakkun now." All present turned to face the small dog that ran up to Kakashi. "We followed their scent as far as we could but no sign of her. We, uh, lost the scent a few miles away from the border. I'm sorry Kakashi." The copy nin bowed his head again, fists shaking with emotion. Temari stepped forward and asked the question they were all thinking, "What will you do now?" Surprisingly, Naruto answered her. "We get home and tell Tsunadae baa-chan. She'll probably send out search parties for Sakura. There's nothing else we can do here." His reasonable response shocked them. Most expected him to immediately demand that they go find Sakura and save her now. But they all knew he was right. Kakashi raised his head and spoke again. "Naruto's right. It's your job as Sand shinobi to get Gaara-sama home safely. We'll leave that to you. But we need to get back to Konoha as soon as possible." Gaara nodded, "Go. And Naruto, you'd better save her." Naruto smiled and said, "Of course." Kakashi, Naruto, and Gai's squad then set out, back towards their village.

~X~

~X Some rocky area that is a secret location X~

~X~

"We're here." Sakura looked up at Deidara's voice and slowly disentangled herself from his cloak. Her face reddened as she realized how closely she had been clinging to her captor. Said captor wisely chose to ignore her embarrassment. Instead, he walked towards the cave he had landed near. Sakura followed him on hesitant feet, still unsteady after the flight. Once inside the cave, Deidara performed a rapid succession of hand signs that Sakura couldn't follow in the gloom. He slammed his fist into the wall and a strange symbol appeared on the wall before fading away. Nothing else seemed to happen. Sakura shifted nervously from foot to foot. "Umm… Deidara? Is something supposed to be happening?" "Quiet. And by the way, you will address me and Sasori as –sama. Got it, Pinkie?" She turned away from the wall to stare at him. "Are you serious?" He didn't respond, walking into the large hole that had opened in the wall. Sakura stuttered in shock, "Wh-where did that come from? Hey, Deidara wait up!" He turned back to look at her. "Err… Deidara-sama?" Deidara waited for her before walking along the surprisingly nice hallway. For several minutes, they walked in silence, encountering no one. Until a strange man with a mask covering the bottom half of his face came through a door beside them. He addressed Deidara, "Who's this?" "Sakura Haruno, Sasori and I's prisoner." The masked man pondered this for a moment, then turned to Sakura. "Don't cost us too much money, Pinkie." She only blinked at him before silently fuming about the name he used. After the strange man walked away, Sakura said, mostly to herself, "If one more person calls me Pinkie, I'm going to break their rib." Deidara smirked, knowing full well she was serious. Hopefully, it just wasn't Leader-sama. They came to a stop in front of a large door. He opened it and motioned for Sakura to enter. As she went to do so, she collided with a large someone coming out. "Oi! Watch where you're going, Pinkie!" Sakura silently picked herself up off the ground and calmly stared down the man who had called her Pinkie. _"Uh-oh," _Deidara thought. _"This isn't going to end well."_


	3. Manners

**_AN: _**Hello! Im experimenting with a new format so please bear with me. Please reveiw and tell me which is better. And sorry, still kinda short. But shorter chapters mean quicker updates! Eh im making excuses. So.. R&R! Also! I started another story. Check it out plz! Now, the disclaimer.

Kakashi: The freak known as AkyraStar doesnt own Naruto, if she did we'd all be dead.

xxx

xxx

"Uhh… Maybe you should calm down." Deidara paled under the look this suggestion garnered from Sakura.

Instead, Sakura clenched her fist and looked up at the rude man in front of her.

"My name is Sakura." The man stared her down, undaunted.

"Oh really? Well, listen here P-unh!" Sakura interrupted him with a fist in his stomach.

The chakra infused punch sent him flying through the doorway and into the wall on the other side of the large room, leaving a reasonable dent in said wall.

Sakura stomped across the room, followed by Deidara. Deidara addressed an orange-haired man standing to one side. "Leader-sama, I'm sorry. I'll try and control her better."

The angry kuinoichi paused to consider the man her captor had spoken to. "You're in charge then? Well then, sir, don't blame Deidara. He couldn't have stopped me."

She then turned back to the man she had attacked. "You willing to learn some manners, fish boy?" Kisame struggled to his feet.

"You little brat!" He grabbed his massive sword and took off towards her. Sakura merely smiled and readied herself.

Kisame swung Samehada but Sakura ducked down backwards. She kicked upwards and knocked her opponent backwards.

He grunted as he slid to a stop; Sakura ran forward and swung her fist but Kisame dodged. Sakura followed with fast kick to his sword hand, causing him to drop his characteristic sword.

She grabbed it and jumped backwards, holding it in a confident fighting stance.

Kisame smirked. _"No one but me can use that sword; the brat's done for." _He immediately attacked her head-on.

Sakura gripped the huge sword and pulled back. As her assailant neared, she swung it forward with all of her strength.

Kisame wasn't expecting this and was unprepared as his own sword slammed into him and flung him to the wall.

He was really starting to hate that wall. Meanwhile, Itachi's eyes widened a fraction at the fact she could wield his partner's mighty blade.

Kisame moaned and fell back down when he tried to get back up. Sakura had done some damage to him.

The man Deidara earlier addressed as Leader-sama spoke to Sakura. "Heal him."

She looked at him and tilted her head as if considering if she could defy this powerful man or not. Sakura decided it wouldn't be wise to go against him.

"Alright, but I'm keeping this sword. I rather like it." The one called Leader was shocked and impressed by her bravery and impudence.

Sakura handed her new sword to Deidara. "Hold this." Then she walked over to the blue skinned man she had beat up.

Putting her hands on his chest, the pink-haired medic gently sent out her chakra to his injuries. Slowly, Kisame regained consciousness.

He looked up at Sakura and smiled, "That feels pretty good." Suddenly, the gentle chakra became a lot less gentle.

Kisame flinched at how painful she could make healing him be. Then he remembered something.

"Give me my sword back, girl." Sakura smiled at him then stood up.

She walked back to Deidara and bowed her head slightly before picking up Samehada. Sakura spoke then. "Sorry, fish boy. Sammy's gonna be staying with me for a little while. Unless you object, sir?"

The last sentence was voiced towards the mysterious leader who remained silent for a moment. Kisame was the one to object. "Leader-sama, you can't let her keep my sword!" He blanched when his leader turned a fierce gaze on him.

"I will decide what I can and cannot do. For the moment, you can keep the sword, Sakura. But you will listen to Deidara and not act out like that again. Understood everyone?"

They all nodded. Deidara beckoned to Sakura, and she followed him out of the room.

Once in the hallway, Sakura turned to Deidara. "I'm sorry, Deidara-sama. But I'm not going to let myself be pushed around."

He gave no inclination that he heard her. She shook her head and kept following him.

Deidara lead his captive into a decent sized room adorned with basic furniture and had a separating screen through the middle. The screen was currently open, showing both sides of the room.

One side had various weapons and what appeared to be explosive scattered haphazardly around.

The other side was neat and orderly. Puppets were arranged on the floor.

There were two desks side by side. One had various weapons and mechanisms. The other held vials of multihued liquids and pages of notes.

Deidara turned to Sakura. "This is the room Sasori and I share. Don't mess with our stuff."

Someone spoke from behind them. "Touch my puppets and die, girl. I'm leaving again, Deidara."

The two turned to see Sasori. Deidara nodded, and the puppet master walked out.

Deidara walked to his side and opened a door. He gestured for Sakura to enter. She did.

Looking around, Sakura saw a decently furnished room. A small bed was against one wall and there was a desk by the other.

She set her new sword by the desk then walked over and sat down on the bed.

Sakura looked up at Deidara and he spoke to her.

"You'll be locked in here when you aren't with Sasori or me. I have things that need to be done so I'm leaving you here. Behave yourself."

She nodded and he left. Sakura heard a click as he locked the door.

Sighing, she lay down on the bed. She needed rest, and she knew it. Who knew when she would get another chance?

Closing her eyes, Sakura went to sleep.

xxx

xxx

So! Was it who you were expecting? PLz review!


	4. Nightmare

**AN: Hey everybody, I'm back! You're probably all wondering who this crazy chick is seeing as I haven't updated in so long... I've had a lot going on... But here it is, the next chapter! R&R plz! I dont own Naruto.**

xxx

xxx

xxx

_The walls were collapsing down around her. Some huge explosion had shaken the entire hideout._

_She coughed as dust and debris fell down around her. A sizeable chunk of stone fell down in front of her._

_She gasped and jumped back to avoid being crushed. She had to get out of there before everything fell down on her._

_Turning in the other direction, she maneuvered her way through the rubble. Looking down, she saw a bloody and bruised body lying amongst wreckage. _

"_No…," she breathed silently. She knelt down beside the body and was surprised when she heard shallow breathing._

_Quickly, she hauled up the mangled man up. He was unconscious. She had to get both of them out of here. _

_But with the hideout collapsing, she had no idea where to go. She wouldn't have had any idea if the hideout wasn't collapsing, actually._

_Suddenly, part of the ceiling shattered. _

_She didn't stop to think why it might have; she just jumped up through the hole. Struggling to pull his body up with her, she came into the daylight._

_As she blinked to adjust her eyes, she saw Naruto staring at her with a hurt expression. Kakashi also looked at her with open disappointment. _

_She didn't know why they would be angry with her then she saw the wary looks they were giving to the man she had saved. _

"_You… You traitor!" Naruto's voice was filled with sadness. Her eyes widened. _

_She wasn't a traitor. She had to save this man. He was… _

_Why did she have to save this man? She couldn't remember._

_Kakashi looked at her with despair in his eyes. Both of them were visible and he had his Sharingan activated. _

"_We had orders to kill every Akatsuki we see. I'm sorry. But this is what happens to those who betray the village." _

_As he said that, Kakashi built up the Chidori in his hand. She stared at them in fright. She hadn't betrayed the village._

_That's when she noticed her outfit. It was a black robe adorned with red clouds that came down to her thighs. It had no sleeves. _

_Around her arm there was a black band with the Konoha symbol on it. The symbol had a slash through it. _

_She barely had time to look at the man she had rescued before the Chidori cut into-_

Sakura awoke with a start. She was sweaty and had managed to fall off the bed and onto the floor.

The dream, or nightmare rather, scared her. Sakura had never had a reason to betray Konoha, and she didn't understand why she had this dream.

Who was the man she had saved? What did he mean to her? What had happened to make her betray her precious village?

What hurt her the most however, was the hurt in Naruto's eyes when he saw who she had rescued.

Kakashi's calm readiness to kill her also scared Sakura. She had no idea what she could have done to turn her sensei against her.

Someone put a hand on her shoulder and Sakura screamed and threw herself forward.

"Whoa, calm down. What happened?" Sakura blinked. It was Deidara.

She had been so lost in her thoughts that she hadn't noticed him come in.

He had come in and saw her sitting on the floor. Deidara noticed how out of it she looked and put his hand on Sakura to see if she was alright.

When he had done so, the sudden contact startled Sakura. She stared up at him, trying to get her mind out of the nightmare.

Deidara looked back down at her with worry in his eyes. From what he had seen, this was way out of character for Sakura.

Slowly, her breathing calmed and she stood up. Looking Deidara in the eye, she told him how she had ended up on the floor.

"I had a nightmare. I wasn't quite awake when you touched my shoulder, so I was startled. There's nothing to worry about."

Deidara nodded then winced. Sakura noticed that his arm hadn't been healed yet.

His right arm still had light burns on it and a small gash running down it. His left arm hung uselessly by his side.

It seemed to be broken in several places. Sakura's medic instincts were kicking in.

She started forward then hesitated, looking up at Deidara as he spoke to her, "I'm here for you to heal the rest of me. Is your chakra back?"

Sakura nodded, "Yes. It will take a while though. You'll probably want to lie down, and you'll need rest afterwards."

The blonde nodded and walked back into the main room. He sat down on his unmade bed.

The pink haired kuinoichi immediately took charge, acting like the competent medic Tsunadae had trained her to be.

She put her hands on his right arm. These injuries were less severe and would be easier and quicker to heal.

Green chakra flowed through her hands and the wounds closed up, the skin healed and clean.

Sakura took a deep breath and moved over to the other arm.

Slowly, she ran her hands up and down the entire arm, noticing how Deidara flinched when she touched him.

Her original assessment was off. The arm wasn't broken in several places, the bones were completely crushed.

Sakura closed her eyes and relaxed herself. This was going to take time and skill to heal.

She looked Deidara in the eyes, "This will be very painful. It might be better if you were unconscious."

Her patient considered this statement. He could tell she wasn't just trying to get a chance to escape. She was sincere.

Even though, Deidara shook his head and motioned for her to continue. Sakura put a hand on Deidara's shoulder and pushed him onto the bed.

"Lay down. It will be easier and more comfortable for you, this will take a while."

He did as he was bidden. Sakura gently placed his arm beside him. Even though she took care not to jostle it, she saw Deidara clinch his teeth.

"I'm sorry Deidara-sama. This will hurt." Sakura put her hands on his arm and began the process of reconstructing his bones.

Xxx

Xxx

Xxx

Several Akatsuki members were gathered in a large room, doing various things.

It was the training room so two of them were sparring. Another was using wooden forms for target practice.

The last was watching the first two attempt to beat each other to a pulp. His eyes flicked back and forth as he watched each and every move they made.

Normally, these two would be evenly matched but one of them was at an unfair disadvantage.

The thing that characterized his fighting style had been taken by an annoying pink haired medic.

Kisame grunted as his opponent slammed his fist into his stomach again. Without his sword, his defense was much weaker.

His offense was also worse than usual but he was still somehow holding his own against the large man assaulting him.

"Ha! You're not so hot without your sword, are ya Kisame?" The other man taunted.

Kisame scowled. "Shut it, Hidan." He charged the laughing nin again.

Hidan jumped forward to meet him.

Suddenly a scream split the air. It came from somewhere inside the base.

Every man in the training room immediately froze and looked up. The third man who had been focusing on his target practice spoke up first.

"That sounded like Deidara." Another scream, louder and higher pitched, tore through the air.

The man who had been watching the spar looked in the direction of Deidara's room, his eyes swirling red.

"Could his feisty little captive have gotten the better of him?" Hidan wondered aloud.

Itachi's next statement turned Hidan's amused musings into a serious possibility.

"They are both in Deidara's room, and their chakra signatures are very close together."

His fellow Akatsuki members looked at him, then all four took off running for Deidara and Sasori's shared room.

When they got there, the door was securely closed. They could hear heavy breathing and moaning from inside.

Sasori opened the door and gaped at the strange sight that met him.

Deidara was lying on his bed, moaning. Sakura sat atop him, straddling him. She was breathing rather heavily.

Kisame chuckled and Hidan whistled, "Looks like Deidara's finally getting some action."

Deidara looked up and saw them. "Screw you, Hidan," he said through clenched teeth.

Kisame smirked, "Pinky seems to have that covered."

Sakura removed her hands from Deidara's shoulder as she sat up. She totally ignored the men standing in the doorway.

"Don't move, Deidara-sama. It will probably still hurt for a while. Also, you need to stay in bed for at least a week."

Itachi raised an eyebrow at her as she stepped down from the bed. Deidara struggled to sit up and Sakura glared at him.

Deidara glared back at her. "You can't expect me to lie in bed for a week."

"Actually, I can. You're going to stay in bed." Sakura leaned over and used her chakra to knock him out.

She then looked at the men staring at her. Sakura smoothed out her shirt and put a hand on her hip.

"Did you boys need something?" Kisame took the opportunity to harass her further.

"Yeah, I do. What you did for him would be just fine." Sakura seemed unfazed.

"Alright. I'll have to crush every bone in your arm first, seeing as I was healing him." She clenched her fists and reached for Kisame.

He hopped back. Hidan questioned her. "So you weren't trying to ungh!"

Sakura interrupted him with a fist in his face. "No, I wasn't. I was healing him. As you can see, we're both fully clothed. You can also see that his arm is no longer broken."

Hidan looked skeptical but the rest of them nodded. Itachi walked out, followed by Hidan.

Sasori walked over to his desk and Kisame stared Sakura down. "Where's Samehada, girl?"

Sakura glanced at Sasori. "Tell you what. If it's okay with Sasori-sama, I'll spar you for Samehada. I need the exercise and I haven't had a good fight in a while."

The blue man nodded. "I'm up for it." They both looked towards Sasori.

He gazed back at them. "Fine, get the sword Sakura." She grinned at stepped in her little room and grabbed the large sword.

With Samehada over her shoulder, Sakura inclined her head to Sasori before smirking at Kisame.

"Lead the way, fish face."

Kisame scowled at her but walked out of the room and headed for the large room he had sparred with Hidan earlier.

Sakura practically skipped after him, Sasori shaking his head at her as he followed.

Once they reached the training room, Kisame walked to the center of the large room.

Sakura glanced around, taking in every aspect of the room from the racks of weapon to the large sparring ground in the center.

Realizing that the blue nin was waiting impatiently for her, the kuinoichi rushed forward to join him.

She shifted the giant sword from hand to hand. All of a sudden, Sakura turned around and handed the sword to Sasori.

Sasori and Kisame both raised their eyebrows at her. She smiled. "I'm in the mood for hand to hand combat."

Sakura smiled at her opponent again then took a fighting stance. Kisame did the same.

Then he jumped forward and attacked her ruthlessly. Sakura matched him blow for blow before jumping back.

As Kisame ran forward to attack her again, she slammed her fist into the ground.

The blue Akatsuki member lost his footing when the earth shook underneath him.

Large cracks spread out from around the pink haired girl. Once again, Kisame had underestimated her strength.

Sakura picked up a large chunk of the floor and threw it at him. Kisame easily avoided it and charged at Sakura.

When he hit her square in the face and vanished into a cloud of smoke, Kisame realized it had been tricked by a clone.

He immediately looked around for the real one, searching for her chakra as well.

Sakura burst forth from the ground beneath him. Kisame met her fierce emerald eyes before her fist slammed into his jaw and everything went black.

Xxx

Xxx

Xxx

The cloaked leader of the Akatsuki watched Sakura as she stepped away from Kisame's limp form.

He was surprised when she leaned down and healed the man she had defeated. She put Samehada next to Kisame and walked over to her assigned guardian.

Sasori looked at her oddly, glancing at the sword. Sakura guessed what he was enquiring and said, "The sword is his. He deserves it even if he didn't beat me."

This shocked the leader even more. Who would willingly give up a weapon like that?

The pink haired medic was unlike anyone he had ever met. The cloaked man intercepted Sasori and Sakura before they left the training room.

Sasori bowed his head. "Leader-sama." Sakura hesitated then inclined her head as well, but said nothing.

"Sakura, do you know why you are here?" The cloaked leader asked her. She thought for a moment before replying.

"I suppose to heal any injured members, blackmail Tsunadae, or get to Naruto."

"No. You will heal our members but not the others. We need you alive, and we won't be giving you back to Konoha either. We have other ways to get Naruto."

Sakura was startled. She didn't expect that the Akatsuki to be after her, just for her.

Not because she could be used to other means, but because the Akatsuki want her.

The cloaked man watched her slowly comprehend what he had told her then spoke again.

"You may call me Pein. I will be informing you more about your purpose here in the near future."

Pein then turned and left the training room. Sakura stared after him, wondering what he could mean.

Sasori watched Sakura then grabbed her arm and led her back to the room, where Deidara was still unconscious on the bed.

xxx

xxx

xxx

What'd you think? Heehee was that what you were expecting with Sakura and Deidara? and what could Pein possibly have planned for Sakura? Who knows? Oh wait, I do! haha reveiw please, i appreciate it.


	5. Complications

**AN: **I'm back! I'm sure you all hate me by now, with the long waits... Sorry... Here's another chapter. Sorry its short but it didnt work well if i tried to drag it out. The two beginning part things may be a little confusing, they're not supposed to be really clear though... This isn't really a good chapter now that i think about it... Oh well. Oh, i almost forgot! I'm gonna start giving credit to reviewers at the beginning of chapters! So...

- thanks for the support! Thats what i was hoping for!

I don't own Naruto!

xxx

xxx

xxx

_A young girl sat in a small room, alone with her thoughts._

_These thoughts were not happy thoughts. She was thinking about the wild boy she had come to love._

_Everyone else thought she had fallen in love with someone else, but they were wrong._

_Her affection was solely for the rough and tumble, wild haired – and mannered – young shinobi._

_He was often misunderstood by others but she was sure to give him a smile whenever she got the chance._

_She had finally managed to muster up the courage to tell him how she felt but now she may never get the chance._

_With everything that had happened during the fight to save the Kazekage, she may never even see him again._

_With a sigh, she lied back on her bed, struggling to hold in the tears. _

_She had put in so much extra training just so she wouldn't be a hindrance a missions! She tried so hard to be noticed by him!_

_Remnants of another conversation drifted through her head. "Lost without her… Don't know what to do…"_

_She shook her head, trying to clear those thoughts. That conversation was not something she wanted to think about._

_It was the last straw though, and her tears finally came. Gently sobbing, she wrapped her arms around her knees._

_He was everything to her, next to her best friend. Both of them had done so much for her, and didn't even realize it. _

_But now they're gone, possibly forever._

_Her quiet sobs escaladed into more violent blubbering that racked her frame. She was beginning to have problems breathing._

_Taking deep breathes, she tried to calm herself. In a few minutes, she had managed to stop crying so fiercely but tears still ran down her face._

_With a few more breaths, she could catch her breath. This emotional outbreak had worn her out._

_As she lay back completely, one last thought ran through her exhausted mind._

"_I love you…"_

xxx

xxx

xxx

_A young man ran through the woods at a breakneck speed. He had a mission. It wasn't a mission ordered by the Hokage, though._

_This mission was one that he had given himself. Tsunadae herself had strictly ordered him not to go._

_But he'd do anything for the girl he loved, even become a rogue ninja._

_The one thing that broke his heart was knowing, that after he finished his mission, he'd probably never see her again._

_But protecting her from – no! He wouldn't finish that thought._

_He refused to think about what would happen if he failed. That's why he was so determined to finish this mission._

_If he succeeded, he could prevent the girl he loved from… He cut himself off again._

_He thought back to the last time he had seen the girl he loved. _

_She seemed to have something on her mind, but he was too upset to listen._

_He regretted not telling her how he felt about her before all of this had started._

_Perhaps he wouldn't be on this rescue mission if he had told her that he loved her. Maybe her eyes would have had that light again before they parted._

_Maybe it would have changed everything… He shook his head again, trying to clear his thoughts._

_Now was not the time to be reminiscing. He needed to focus on what he needed to accomplish._

_But he couldn't clear his head of one thought that wouldn't go away._

"_I love you…"_

xxx

xxx

xxx

**In the Akatsuki hideout**

He was absolutely fuming. Those two had dared to plot behind his back!

They made a major decision that could jeopardize everything! And they hadn't even consulted him first!

But now, even after telling him about the girl, they refused to tell him why! Those insolent fools would suffer for this insult.

He had planned everything out so well, but he did not plan for a Kohona medic brat to ruin it all!

Well, they were going to pay for it now. He made his way to Deidara and Sasori's room where he knew the offending brat was being held.

He was going to kill the girl, now, and put an abrupt end to anything involving her that his insubordinate subordinates might have cooked up.

Literally fuming with indignant rage, the true leader of Akatsuki slammed open the door and headed straight for the shabby door that lead to a captive keeping chamber.

When he grabbed ahold of the door handle, he was somewhat surprised to find it locked.

With a growl he busted open the door. The small girl sleeping on the cot was startled awake with a squeak.

Perhaps that was what caught his attention. The squeak caused him to hesitate, which possibly saved Sakura's life.

He looked closely at her. She had hopped off the cot and away from him.

With both hands raised in fists, she looked ready to throw a punch at any time.

There was a chakra restraint on her wrist, preventing her from gathering a lot of chakra at once.

What her attacker didn't know was how little chakra Sakura needed to land a bone breaking blow.

The man tilted his head, observing her through his mask. With her pink locks and emerald eyes, she was rather unusual.

Though he hated to admit it, she was also rather attractive. His eyes wandered up and down her body, taking in everything.

From her fierce eyes and ready stance, to her ripped clothes that revealed more than usual; she fascinated him.

This was the first time he had ever seen her, but there was something interesting about her.

He shrugged. _"Oh well. She still has to die." _As he had the thought, he reached for Sakura.

The moment he was within arm's reach, she acted.

Sakura punched him once in the stomach, not hard enough to seriously injure him but enough to knock the wind out of him.

The masked man gasped and doubled over. Then his fury overtook him again.

Rising up, he jumped forward and punched Sakura in the jaw before grabbing the front of her shirt.

He took a kunai out from under his robe and put it to her throat. He smiled, feeling that this fight was over.

Sakura, however, had other ideas. Before her throat was slit, she slammed her fist into his face and twisted the kunai out of his hand while he was distracted.

Without missing a beat, Sakura kicked him in the side, knocking him into the wall.

He sprang up quickly but Sakura beat him to the punch, literally.

A quick blow to the face slowed him for an instant and that was all she needed. With one hand, she grabbed the collar of his robe.

With the other, she grabbed his leg. With a grunt, Sakura swung him around and threw him into the wall.

He left a considerable dent, one that would most definitely be noticeable from the other side.

Deidara would not be happy about the bulge in his wall above his bed.

Sakura was panting heavily by this point. She'd used too much chakra and it was exhausting her.

If it wasn't for that stupid restraint, she could've kept going for a while. As it was, Sakura knew she had to finish the fight quickly.

The masked man rose to his feet, directly in front of the crater in the wall. Sakura gathered all the chakra she could manage, which wasn't much, and kicked him straight into the wall.

Or rather, she kicked him straight through the wall. He landed with an oof on Deidara's bed.

It was at this point when another man ran into the room. Sakura vaguely recognized him as the one called Pein.

She was literally swaying on her feet now, but the men paid no heed to her. They argued with each other.

"What do you think you're doing?" Pein shouted at him. The masked man glared at him.

Pein shook his head. "Please, don't kill her. We need her alive." He was practically begging.

"Attacking her could ruin everything! Not just for us, but for Akatsuki as well."

The other man spoke as he got off Deidara's bed. "What do you mean?"

Pein spoke again. "She knows that your happy go lucky persona is a fake! Don't you realize that? Ugh, is there anything you can do to make her forget all of this!"

Motioning to the barely conscious girl, he put his head in his hands.

The masked man thought for a moment. He hadn't thought of that. Walking over to Sakura, he spoke to Pein in a rather condescending voice.

"Actually, I can erase her memories of the entire event. For the moment, I'll keep her alive. I may find a use for her."

Removing his mask, he stared down into Sakura's eyes.

The pink haired kuinoichi stared back up into his. She was lost in a swirling sea of red and black.


End file.
